


Courthouse Confessions

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Amy is drunk but don't worry nothing happens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessing Feelings, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gentleman Jake Peralta, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, Protective Jake Peralta, Responsible Jake Peralta, S1, Set in Season 1, but happy ending!, four drink amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: When a lovesick Jake is put in charge of getting four-drink Amy home safely, their relationship is changed forever.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Courthouse Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance its unbetad like all my work but i have the inkling this has many typos---  
> heres some getting together confessing feelings mess that i suddenly got inspired to write. set somewhere in season 1 hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!!

As Jake got to know his fellow detective Amy Santiago, he’d come to learn that there were applicable scales for almost every aspect of her life.

For one, there was the Santiago Stress Scale. It measured her stress levels by different actions she performed under duress; obsessively braiding her hair, singing songs from the Great American Songbook, destroying household items with frustration when they didn’t work as advertised.

There was a Santiago Sickness Scale, where her coworkers would debate whether or not they needed to try and get her sent home without tipping her off. That went in threes as well depending on: eye bags, clamminess, and whether or not she jumped up from her seat in less than eight seconds upon hearing the word “test”.

There was another scale that Jake was less familiar with, as she only brought it out on special occasions. The Santiago Drunkenness Scale. One drink Amy was spacey, two drink Amy was loud, three drink Amy loved to dance, but four drink Amy had to be his least favorite.

Horny Amy.

As someone with an agonizingly painful, unreciprocated crush on her, it was nearly unbearable to be around Amy when she’d had four drinks. Jake felt lustful just watching her readjust the buttons on her blazer at work, so hearing her spout out sexual innuendo and threaten to makeout with Rosa if the other detective didn’t stop “looking at her funny” wasn’t something he could handle.

Jake dreaded this very thing tonight as he climbed into the passenger seat of Charles’ car, glancing in the rearview mirror as Amy and Rosa joined them in the backseat. They were meeting the rest of the squad (sans Holt, he wasn’t a fan of partying) at Shaws to celebrate a big drug bust that had gone well. Jake knew the night would inevitably involve a lot of alcohol and bad decisions, so he’d decided to try and avoid Amy as much as possible. As his feelings grew from what seemed like a harmless crush into legitimate, genuine feelings, he’d been avoiding her a lot lately.

“So are we gonna finally meet six drink Amy tonight?” Rosa teased as Charles navigated the familiar streets toward Shaws.

“Oh no.” Amy shook her head, “I’m testifying tomorrow afternoon. I need a clear head. I’ll stick to a glass of wine tonight.”

Relief ricocheted through Jake’s chest at her words. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to suffer the torture of watching Amy let loose and be incredibly sexy, knowing he could never have her. That was a small reassurance that maybe the night wouldn’t be as shitty as he’d expected. At least when she was sober he didn’t have to hear her moan provocatively at the taste of bar peanuts. They reached the bar shortly after and all exited the car, heading in to grab the first round.

They met up with Hitchcock, Scully, Gina and Terry who were already seated at a large table across the restaurant. Jake cursed silently as he ended up sitting beside Amy, who had on a beaming smile that made his heart do jumping jacks.

God he felt like an idiot. This whole pining thing was starting to piss him off. When would he get over her?

The night commenced with the first round, Amy broke her vow immediately and took two shots with Gina and Rosa before retiring to a glass of white wine. Jokes and teasing insults flew across the table as the squad caught up on their days and settled into a nice routine of drinking and laughter. About an hour into the night Amy had finished off her wine, and was looking around for the bartender to order another. That would make it number four.

Time for Jake to make his exit. He’d kept it light, sticking with just a beer tonight. He too had to work tomorrow and didn’t want to be completely gutted for his casework. And as soon as Amy became unbearably sexual, he knew he’d be in misery.

“Where are you going?” Charles inquired as Jake stood to leave, pushing his chair back. He didn’t want to make a scene.

“I think I’m gonna turn in early.” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t want anyone to know the real reason he was leaving. Being around Amy was becoming too difficult, which was his own fault, so he should be the one to excuse himself.

“Jake Peralta, turning in early?” Terry demanded, “What have you done with Jake, imposter?”

“That’s loserly.” Gina cut in, “You’re like the only other person here with a modicum of cool. Other than Rosa.” she threw a casual wink in Terry’s direction, “and the sergeant of course.”

Terry rolled his eyes.

Amy was shimmying her shoulders to the sound of the music behind the bar as she started in on drink number four, beginning her transition from Amy Dance Pants to Horny Amy, “C’mon Jake!” she insisted, “Stay for a little longer!”

She was beaming so brightly, she looked so excited and like she really wanted him to stay. How could anyone say no to that face? He was only human.

“Okay.” He obliged, sitting back down beside her.

He began regretting his decision about fifteen minutes later. Amy had finished off her fourth drink and was currently hitting on Gina, who seemed more amused than anything. Jake specifically tuned into what Charles and Rosa were saying so he didn’t have to hear the nonsense happening just a foot to his right.

After a few moments of this, the atmosphere and music in the bar changed and people started to get up to dance. Gina grabbed Terry’s wrist and dragged him out to dance with her, Rosa and Charles followed after and she made him swear never to tell anyone they were dancing together. Hitchcock and Scully had disappeared a little while ago to pillage wings from behind the bar, so it left Jake and Amy alone at the table while the others danced. Jake studiously avoided Amy’s intense gaze, instead focusing on the empty bottom of his coke glass. He almost wished Amy would have another drink, if nothing more than to help push her through the overly horny phase and into a new level.

“Stare too much and your eyes will get stuck like that.” Jake finally spoke, glancing over at her to meet her intense gaze. She’d been boring holes into the side of his head.

“Sorry.” Amy chuckled loosely, then brought her hand up to run her index finger down the hairline around his ear, “Did you know you have a little curl here under your ear?”

“Hadn’t noticed.” Jake forced himself to remain composed, though the gentle feeling of her tender touch made his heart flip upside down.

“Mmmm…” Amy murmured contemplatively and her fingers found a home on his earlobe, tugging gently, “It’s quite sexy, Peralta.”

“Alright Amy.” Jake let out a slightly panicked laugh and swatted her hand away, “You’re a little too drunk to be feeling up my lobes.”

Despite his best efforts, he could feel himself getting turned on just by the feeling of her touching him and the smooth cadence of her voice. But he reminded himself that she was too drunk to know what she was doing, and she’d never really feel the same way he did. He should’ve left when he had the chance.

Amy scoffed, “Well, maybe I’ll go find someone who wants to be touched by me.” she wagged her eyebrows teasingly and scanned the room before pointing to a large, muscular man sitting at the bar top, “Like that guy!”

Alarm bells rang in Jake’s head at the thought of her approaching a strange man in her state, and he quickly replied, “Don’t do that Santiago. That’s like code red dangerous.”

Amy shrugged, winking at Jake, “Mama’s gotta eat!”

Another near-hysterical laugh burst from Jake’s chest, and he held a hand out to gently take her wrist, “Sit down Ames. I can’t let you do that.”

Amy let out a sigh and plopped back down beside him, narrowing her eyes as she studied his face, “Are you... _jealous_ , Peralta?”

Before Jake could rebuke her obviously ridiculous claim, Terry returned to the table and grabbed his jacket, giving them both a brief, “Gotta go, wife’s calling. See you at work!” and headed out of the bar.

Gina approached soon after looking grumpy and collected her own things, “Fun’s over. I’m outtie, Jake you look bored as hell, need a ride?”

Jake glanced beside him at his inebriated coworker, and asked Gina, “Where are Charles and Rosa?” He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t just dip if Amy would be left here alone, and Gina wasn’t her biggest fan, so she wasn’t inclined to offer Amy a ride too.

“Rosa left with some guy.” Gina shrugged, “She was fine though, they were both pretty sober. Charles is having an animated discussion with some lady he met about the perfect bolognese. Whatever the hell that means.”

“Oh, he’ll be tied up for a while then.” Jake shook his head, “I’ll get a cab and get Santiago home.”

Gina looked over at the smirking Amy, who’d been occupying herself by sliding her index finger through her other fingers in the shape of an “o” to mimic having sex.

Gina sighed, “Jake, I’m not a total monster. We can drop her off down the street at the fire station.” Jake gave her a scolding look, and she continued, “I’m kidding! C’mon, I’ll drive you both home.”

“I am _not_ leaving with Gina!” Amy insisted, shaking her head somewhat wildly, “I’ll get myself home! I’m a big girl, thank you.”

Jake rubbed a hand over his forehead with frustration, “Amy, you can’t get yourself home-”

“I’m not leaving with Gina.” Amy crossed her arms defensively, “Why don’t you both get going?”

Jake glanced behind them at the muscular man she’d been eyeing, then looked back at her, “Are you gonna hit on him after I leave?”

Amy snorted, “None of your business Peralta! I’m a grown up!”

He rolled his eyes, “Grown-ups don’t refer to themselves as “grown ups” Amy.” He shook his head and looked back at Gina, “Just go. I’ll handle her.”

“Have fun with that. Keep the chastity belt on Santiago!” Gina threw them a casual wave and exited the bar. Jake wanted to walk her out but he didn’t trust Amy to be alone, so he watched her through the window until she got in her car.

Jake turned to face Amy expectantly, “You ready to get home Santiago? You’re supposed to testify tomorrow.”

“Shit.” Amy muttered. Obviously she’d forgotten her responsibilities for the next day.

“I’ll get us an Uber.” Jake assured her.

Amy leaned over on her fist as she watched Jake navigate the app on his phone to arrange for a car. She watched him carefully for a moment, cheek squished up against her knuckles before she spoke.

“You’re so hot.” Her voice was practically a purr, “It’s stupid that you’re single. I really don’t get it.”

Jake chuckled, as he confirmed the car and set his phone down to look over at her, “You say it’s because I’m obnoxious and immature.”

Amy frowned deeply, but didn’t reply.

Ten minutes later Jake’s phone pinged to alert them that the car had arrived. Amy’s walk was too wobbly for comfort, so Jake gently grabbed her elbow to help steady her as they exited the bar. She leaned into his touch, and the proximity was enough to frustrate him even further.

The ride to her apartment building was mostly silent, save for Amy’s soft breathing as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He tried not to let on how tense that made him, despite how much he wished he could lean into the feeling and wrap his arms around her. It wouldn’t be appropriate.

“Will you please walk me up?” she asked softly as the Uber parked outside her building. Jake nodded, dropping a generous tip in the drivers box and helping her out of the car.

Getting her up to the apartment door was an ordeal with her sloppy, clumsy gait, but they made it. She fumbled with the key for her door and finally pushed it open to step inside. Jake stood in the doorway, ready to bid her an awkward goodbye.

“Well, I’ll see you at the precinct.” He told her with a gentle wave.

“Jake?”

Something in her voice gave him a pause, and he studied her face. Beneath the tipsy haze of alcohol there was something more meaningful peeking through. Her tenor was hesitant, a little cautious, unlike the rest of the night where her salacious attitude had overcome her.

“Yes?” He asked carefully.

“Um…” Amy fidgeted nervously, gnawing on her lower lip for a moment before she tenuously met his eyes, “Will you...stay with me?”

Jake grimaced slightly. All he wanted to do was get home and try to forget their intimacy in the cab. Staying the night? God it was going to be unbearable.

But of course, he couldn’t say no when she was looking at him all desperate and vulnerable. She clearly didn’t want to be alone tonight, and he’d rather camp out on her couch than have her up all night in a drunken helpless stupor by herself.

He was stupidly in love with her, wasn’t he?

“Are you sure?” he asked in a strained voice, “When you sober up in the morning I don’t want to get punched for crossing any lines.”

His voice had a small hint of teasing in it, but the last thing he’d want to do was upset her. She was pretty drunk, should he really be staying over? What if she didn’t actually want that? Even though he obviously wasn’t going to do anything, she might be freaked out when she woke up to him in her place. She may not even remember her invitation.

“Don’t worry,” she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “I’m not gonna jump your bones. You’ve made it pretty clear that I’m not your type.”

Jake winced at that, but entered the apartment, closing the door behind him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Amy shrugged out of her jacket, leaving her in just the flowery white and orange dress she’d worn to the bar. It accentuated her curvy frame nicely, her chest tantalizing in the deeply cut breast. Her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders like waves of mahogany, and framed her dimpled cheeks perfectly.

_Not his type._

Yeah, definitely not.

Amy kicked off her chunky black heels, plopping down on her sofa with a loud sigh, glazed eyes staring above her at the ceiling, “You’re always making fun of me at work.” She pointed out, “And you definitely didn’t respond well to four drink Amy.”

“I’m surprised you’re coherent enough to acknowledge your scale.” Jake teased gently, then realized he’d just proved her point by making fun of her again.

Jake sighed and sat beside her, still fully clothed and in his sneakers in case she changed her mind and cast him away. He chewed on his lip for a moment, and figured he had nothing to lose by humoring her a little.

“The reason I make fun of you so much, is because we’re close.” He told her genuinely, “I only tease people I care about.”

It was true, though he knew he didn’t make fun of Rosa or Charles or anyone else as much as he did Amy. But that was because it was much easier to keep her at an arm's length than acknowledge his feelings for her. The thought of her rejection and subsequent uncomfortable work environment was always enough to keep him from being too real with her.

Amy snorted, shaking her head, “I know I’m a little uptight, Jake. I know that.”

Jake frowned, turning his head sideways to look over at her, “I didn’t say that Amy.”

“You didn’t have to.” She replied softly, “I know everyone thinks that.”

Jake decided to just continue his honesty, since it seemed like she was gunning for some sort of heart-to-heart, “Well, you know...you _could_ loosen up sometimes.” He said slowly, “Seems like the only thing you care about is work.”

“That’s not true.” Amy murmured, glancing over at Jake, “I care about a lot of stuff.”

“Like binder tabs?” Jake asked with a smirk.

“Like you.” Amy replied simply.

Though the words were brief and easy to interpret as just the kind comforts of a friend, Jake couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat quicken. Their eyes met for a moment, and in that instant, neither of them could see anything except the other.

Amy scooted a little closer, sitting up so she was eye-level with him. He could see her trembling breaths as they slipped out from her parted lips, and the tipsy glaze was still present in her eyes, though she’d seemed to sober up a bit on the way back from the bar.

“You...care about me?” Jake asked quietly, still not looking away from her face.

“Of _course_ I do Jake.” Amy responded, shaking her head in disbelief, “How could you ever doubt that?”

“I dunno…” He shrugged, “You’re not exactly sugar and spice to me at work either.”

Amy looked like she wanted to argue, but seemed to realize he was right. They did tend to tease each other and prank each other and try to make their lives more difficult. It was just their dynamic. They were competitive, and bantering and goofy and...the most fun Jake had ever really had with anyone.

“I guess you’re right.” She said, “We could probably treat each other better.”

“I mean...we’ve got each other's backs, right?” He offered up, “We look out for each other. I know we give one another a hard time but...I kinda like it.”

Amy smiled bashfully, “I like it too.”

“You really challenge me.” Jake admitted, feeling his throat tighten up a little as he spoke the genuine words, “You’re honestly my favorite person at the precinct.”

“Really?” Amy’s voice took on a hint of disbelief and excitement, “More than Charles?”

“Don’t tell him.” Jake warned her, “He’ll kill us both.”

Amy laughed, and Jake’s brow softened at the sight of her bright smile. Her pealing bells of laughter was music to his ears; he would literally do anything to hear that laugh. Without thinking about it, he reached a hand out to rest gently on her knee, before he realized she was wearing a dress and his clammy palm touched the skin of her leg.

He recoiled quickly like he’d been burned, “Sorry Amy I-”

“No, it’s alright.” she assured him quickly. She grabbed him by the wrist and placed his palm back over her knee, “I like it there.”

Jake swallowed hard, this was officially going too far, “That’s just four drink Amy talking.”

“No.” she shook her head, “This is just Amy.”

Before he could reply, she moved forward and wrapped her arm around his neck, tangling her fingers in the curled hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled him close and planted her lips on his. Jake’s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, and instantly pressed on her shoulders, separating them.

“Amy, no!” he sprang to his feet, gasping for air as his heart beat erratically in his trembling chest, “This is wrong, you’re drunk.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sobered up, Peralta. And it was just a kiss, I’m not asking you to bed me and wed me.”

“Hated that metaphor.” Jake forced himself to remain calm as he replied, “I just can’t do this right now, okay? I can’t...I can’t have this happen when I’m not sure if it’s real or it’s alcohol. Amy, you’re too important for anything to happen that isn’t real. It may just be a kiss to you but to me…” He winced, “I think I should leave.”

“Jake-” Amy got to her feet too, but he held up a hand to halt her.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t Amy.”

Jake shook his head and made for the door, swinging it open and slamming it behind him before she could say anything more. He was making his way down the hall toward the elevator faster than he’d ever moved.

Once he was finally alone in the privacy of the elevator, he allowed the emotions of what had just happened to overtake him. Leaning against the back of the wall, he buried his face in his hands and tried to remember how to breathe.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Amy was late to work the next morning.

When Jake arrived for his 8AM shift at 8:07, he expected to see his counterpart sitting across from him at her own desk. Yet when he arrived, none of her belongings were there, and it wasn’t like her to be late.

Anxiety began crashing over him as he fell into his desk chair, debating whether or not he should ask anyone if they’d heard from her. On one hand, maybe she was just stupid hungover and called in sick, and if he asked about it they’d wonder why he cared so much. On the other hand, he hadn’t exactly left her in the best state. What if something bad had happened?

Jake himself had been up all night, unable to sleep as he poured over the events of the night. He’d beaten himself up for even getting that close. He’d gone into her apartment, sat with her on the couch, let her goad him into having a deep conversation.

Of course none of it had been real. She was drunk. If they were lucky, she didn’t remember a single thing.

Finally, at 8:30 he couldn’t hold off anymore, he turned to Charles and said, “Hey man, have you seen Amy today?”

Charles, who looked rather hungover himself, glanced over and rubbed his red eyes, replying shortly, “Had to testify early. She’ll be back by lunch.”

Oh. That explained it. She was working.

Of course she was. She didn’t remember last night, nothing was up to her. It was just another normal day. Nothing had changed for her.

Jake wished he could say the same. After how close they’d gotten last night, he didn’t think he’d be able to work with her anymore. He was starting to consider asking Holt for a transfer. As much as he loved the 99, he was worried the way he felt about Amy might start to affect their work. And she was too good to be dragged down by his immaturity. The best thing was for him to just remove himself from the situation.

Jake tried his best to work hard on his processing paperwork, but as the clock ticked by and he began to panic about Amy’s return, he couldn’t focus. He was jittery and anxious, on the verge of possibly making a life-altering decision to leave the place he’d grown to call home.

At 10:13, his phone buzzed with a text. Confused, he glanced down and read the message that had popped up on his homescreen.

**Amy Santiago: _Hey, can you please come meet me at the courthouse? I’m in building A._**

Jake’s eyes widened, as he read the words. Gnawing on his lip, he debated what this could mean and if he could actually go. Then his phone buzzed again.

_**Amy Santiago: Please, it’s an emergency.** _

That did it.

Jake rose from his chair and threw his jacket over his shoulders, heading out of the precinct toward the stairs. He took them two at a time, hurrying down to reach the swinging front doors of the precinct's lobby.

A few blocks later, and a bit out of breath, he arrived at the courthouse. He hurried over to building A, and stood in the hall, glancing around at the gigantic hall crowded with people. She could literally be anywhere. He pulled his phone out to call her when he noticed she’d texted again on his run over here.

**Amy Santiago: _Women’s bathroom, first floor. Don’t worry, it’s all clear._**

Jake turned in the direction of the bathroom, rushing down the hall until he finally reached the stalls. He knocked hesitantly, calling out before entering.

“Ames? It’s me.”

A lock turned and Amy opened the door, yanking him inside before she re-locked the door. She was standing there in front of the sinks in a pair of gray slacks and a burgundy button up shirt. Her dark hair was braided back and she wore only a small brush of makeup; probably had slept in due to her long night before.

“Hi.” He said stupidly.

“Hi.” Amy responded nervously, wringing her hands in front of her, “We have to talk.”

Jake glanced around them at the bathroom stalls, “If there’s a plumbing issue I’m pretty sure I’m not the right guy to call for it. I think the courthouse has a maintenance team.”

Amy snorted, “Can you ever be serious, Jake?”

“It’s not my strong suit.” He hit back, “Aren’t you supposed to be testifying?”

“We’re taking a recess.” she replied.

Jake nodded, pursing his lips, “So...what do you need?”

Amy sighed heavily, eyeing him nervously, “I was up there, trying to testify about the robbery. And I just couldn’t stop thinking about last night. I um...I’m sorry.”

Jake bristled, shoulders stiffening at her words, “Sorry for what?”

“The kiss.” She breathed, “That wasn’t appropriate, and-”

“Forget it.” Jake cut her off, wanting to end this conversation as rapidly as possible, “It’s nothing.”

“But, Jake-”

“I’m asking Holt for a transfer.” Jake didn’t even think as he spit the words out.

Amy shook her head in shock, “What?”

“I’m asking Holt to transfer me to another precinct.” Jake replied quickly, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Amy’s brows furrowed, the pain written across her expression made Jake’s chest ache, “Because of last night?”

“No.” he shook his head, “I’m...having trouble remaining professional, Amy. And it’s not fair to either of us. So I’m going to remove myself.”

Amy crossed her arms over her chest defensively, “Remaining professional? Is this about all our competitions and bets?”

Jake ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, “No, Amy.” he bit his lip so hard he could taste salty blood in his mouth, then sighed. No going back now.

“I’m in love with you.” He told her, looking anywhere but her eyes as he spoke, “And after last night I just...don’t think I can avoid it anymore. I’ve tried to move on, and it’s really hard when we spend so much time together. What happened last night…it was too far for me.” his shoulders sagged and he finally met her gaze, “I just can’t Amy.”

Amy was blinking rapidly, liquid peaking out at the corners of her eyes. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and she was sniffing as if trying to steady her breathing.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jake attempted to stay composed, though all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and embrace her until that look was swept off his face, “It’s not your fault or anything Amy. I don’t want you to feel bad. It’s entirely me.”

“I can’t lose you Jake.” Amy shook her head, swiping uselessly at her eyes, “I can’t lose you. You’re too important.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, swallowing hard as he could feel his own emotion threatening to surface, “The unrequited love is starting to take its toll, Ames. And you deserve to work in a place where there’s nothing uncomfortable beneath the surface. It’s not your fault at all, please don’t think that for a second. I just...need some time.”

Amy shook her head, looking up at him, “Who said it was unrequited?”

Jake grimaced, “Don’t do that please. I know you’re upset, but that isn’t cool.”

“I’m not _doing_ anything except telling the truth.” Amy reached out gently, her fingers caressing the button on his flannel as she looked up at him, “I’m in love with you too Jake. I never said anything ‘cause...I was afraid of you rejecting me. I didn’t know you felt the same.”

Jake swallowed hard, barely breathing, “is this real?”

“Why do you think I was falling all over you last night?” Amy asked, cheeks blushing red, “I could barely control myself. My inhibitions were a little lowered I guess. When you left after the kiss I thought...I thought my fears were confirmed and you didn’t feel the same.”

“I left because you were drunk and I didn’t want to do anything that wasn’t...you know?” Jake shook his head, “Consensual... _real._ ”

“I understand.” She replied quietly, “But I meant what I said. I’m in love with you, Jake.”

Jake didn’t know what to say. Here they were, in the empty women’s bathroom of the Brooklyn Municipal Courthouse, confessing their love for one another. It was weird, and unearthly, and in every way the opposite of how Jake had pictured it.

But somehow, it was kinda perfect.

Really, Amy could make anything perfect.

Today, Jake held no hesitation as he reached out and circled his arms around Amy’s waist. He pulled her close so the tips of their noses were brushing against one another. Their eyes met from inches away, his dark brown eyes looking gently into her chocolate irises. Her breath smelled like mint tic tacs, and the aroma of her kiwi shampoo circled around him. They were so close, and she was really here, in his arms.

“I love you.” He repeated, as if trying to remind himself this was real.

“I love you too.” Amy said, and then moved in to press her lips against his.

Unlike last night, it wasn’t sloppy and misplaced. It was slow, smooth and gentle. Her lips moved with precision and purpose, melding with his as her tongue slowly parted his lips and explored his mouth. Jake moaned gently into the kiss, his hands coming up to caress her cheeks as she ran her hands down the length of his back. Her lips were soft, plump and molded to the shape of his as if they were sculpted just for him.

He couldn’t believe it. He was kissing Amy Santiago. And it was the best kiss he’d ever had.

In that moment, the crux of all of their years together came crashing around them. The teasing, the flirting, the banter, the excuses to spend time together, all the avoidance as the feelings became too strong. It all fell around them, crashing to the linoleum as their bodies connected and for the first time, they were joined together as a unit.

Then, a loud rap on the bathroom door, followed by a woman shouting, “Hey! I’ve been holding it since the first witness got called! Who the hell’s in there?!” broke apart their stupor.

Both laughing breathlessly, they pulled their lips apart with reluctance, staring at the other as their lungs caught up with their brains.

“I should...get back.” Amy murmured, still meeting Jake’s eyes with her own.

“Yeah, I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving.” Jake replied, though his eyes also didn’t move from hers.

“Hello?!” The demanding voice outside the door shouted again, “I’m gonna call the cops if you don’t open the damn door!”

“So...I’ll see you later today?” Jake checked.

“Yeah.” Amy smiled a bit, “Maybe tonight we could...go grab some dinner?”

Jake nodded, “Cool cool no doubt....that would be really great Amy.”

“Okay. It’s a date.” her small smile grew into a grin.

“It’s a date.” He replied, unable to help the answering grin on his face, “Now I’m gonna get out of here before I catch a charge. Wouldn’t want you dating a registered sex offender.”

“Definitely not. Get out of here.” Amy shoved him toward the door.

“Oh, by the way.” Jake turned before leaving, still grinning at her, “I really don’t think you’re uptight. Not after making out in a public restroom.”

Amy snorted, “Don’t make me change my mind here.”

“I said nothing. See ya later!”

Even though he stepped out to be greeted by a red-faced, angry woman holding her pee, Jake Peralta had never been happier than he was at that very moment.


End file.
